


Nothing Will Make Him

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing he will never do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Will Make Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somethingclever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingclever/gifts).



William Randolph Wintergreen was a man who could and would do near anything in the pursuit of his tasks. He'd learned to be ruthless when it mattered, compassionate when it counted, and detached with regards to anything not immediately affecting his own life.

There was absolutely one thing, though, that he could not ever do. The bottom line of his code was loyalty to those that he chose to give it to. And with that came one hard, fast line he would not cross.

Nothing, not even imminent death, could make him betray the man Slade Wilson in any fashion.


End file.
